The Life of Sarah Cooper
by LionLover23
Summary: Re-Write of my original story, which I no longer have. This, ladies and gentlemen, is the tale of a raccoon girl named Sarah who lives through a journey called life. Don't forget to leave a review if you liked it! I OWN THE PICTURE!
1. Opening

Darkness.

That was all I could see at the moment.

Wait...wait a minute.

There is light.

And it freaking hurts to look at it.

AAHHHHH!

Oh wait nevermind, it's just me being born.

Yep, that's right. I will be narrating my story to you, since you people nowadays are too lazy to click on a story to read. You guys are very silly sometimes.

Anyway, my name is Sarah Nicole Cooper.

I am the daughter of the infamous Sly Cooper and hardworking cop, Carmelita Fox. Gosh, it feels weird to call them by their names instead of 'Mom' and 'Dad'.

I am the younger sister to twins James and Daniel, who are three years older than I am.

And this is story of my life as a Cooper.

* * *

 **HERE IT IS FINALLY! I've been SO lazy that I refuse to even get up and write a decent story for ya kind folks. Anyway, if you are new here, then lovely! For those who've read the original, there are going to be A LOT of changes throughout this re-write. Names will be different, ages will be different, and so on. I will actually take my time on this one instead of the other, which was very rushed and not well written.**

 **But for now, if you like what you've read, smash the Follow/Favorite button and leave a review if you're interested. Until then, ta ta! 3**


	2. Born into this World

_We...are the Crystal...Gems!_ , hummed a small voice.

Yes, I watch Steven Universe, so what? Oops. Where are my manners?

Well, we start off with me being born into this big blue world of ours...

* * *

 _14 Years Ago:_

A familiar ringed tail swished around from side to side, its owner silently reading a book in a waiting room. Sly bit his lip as he tried to block off the loud cries and yells from the other room next door. Even though the doctor said he couldn't be in there with his wife, the master thief kept reassuring himself that everything was going just fine.

Carmelita is a tough and sometimes hot-headed fox, but he couldn't even imagine the pain she was going through right now.

And it was worrying him.

She's been in there for quite some time and it never took her this long for their twins. What exactly was going on in there?

A large pink hippo placed his hand on Sly's shoulder when he saw the concerned look on his face. Murray gave him a smile. "Don't worry buddy, I'm sure it's going a-okay in there."

The raccoon smiled back.

"Thanks, Murray. I needed to hear that."

Murray nodded before resuming to watching a movie on his phone.

A few more minutes had passed by and the screaming finally stopped.

Sly's ears perked when the door beside him opened slowly, revealing a short female lamb, who was very clearly one of the nurses who had helped with the delivery. Her pink eyes glanced over at him and blinked, "Are you the husband of Carmelita Cooper?"

"Y-yes...?" Sly answered nervously.

The nurse gave him a small smile, "Everything is fine now, hun. However, due to the long process of delivery, your wife is currently sleeping. Poor thing. The baby is getting cleaned up so you should be able to see her soon."

Her.

It was a little girl.

The raccoon stood up, thanking the petite nurse, and walked inside the open room. And sure enough, she was right.

Carmelita laid asleep on the bed peacefully. Her blue hair was tangled up in a mess. Her orange fur was coated in sweat, which is completely understandable.

Sly stood next to the bed, watching her chest rise and fall slowly.

"And here's your new baby, Mr. Cooper. Congratulations!"

The same lamb nurse carefully handed the small bundle of blankets into Sly's arm and exited the room, wanting to give the father some privacy.

Sly gazed down at the new baby and removed some of them away from the baby's face.

Although this baby is a foxcoon, she inherited her father's looks. But she did have Carmelita's silky blue hair, which he adored greatly. Her eyes were closed tightly, looking like they won't open anytime soon.

Without warning, Sly felt a slight buzz in his shirt pocket. Cradling the baby in one arm, he used his other to reach in his pocket and pick up his phone.

 _Turtle Nerd is calling..._

Sly chuckled. He always gave one of his contacts a silly nickname, so for Bentley it is 'Turtle Nerd'.

He answered, "Yes, Bentley?"

"HI DADDY!"

The raccoon winced from the sudden loud greeting. "Ah. Hello to you to, Daniel. How are your treating Uncle Bentley, hmm?"

Daniel looked up from the couch, seeing his brother tie the poor turtle up with one of window curtains. He giggled, "He okay, daddy. Having fun."

Sly chuckled.

He knew his boys must be causing chaos for the turtle.

"Okay, that's good to know. Uncle Murray will be there with you guys soon. I'm gonna stay here at the hospital, okay?"

"Okie, daddy. I love you!"

"Love you too, son."

The phone call ended with a loud scream from the other end before hanging up abruptly.

Sly simply tucked his phone back in his shirt pocket when he heard another pair of footsteps approaching the door. Of course, it was none other than Murray, who was just pulling out his ear plugs.

He gave Sly a shy smile, "Boy or a girl?"

"A girl." answered Sly rather proudly.

He clapped his hands excitedly, but quietly. "Aww, how cute. Say, is something wrong with Carmelita over there?"

The raccoon shook his head, "No no, she's just exhausted so she is sleeping. But it was all worth it, for sure. Look at her."

Murray looked Sly's shoulder and he'd have to agree with him on that. "Have you guys thought of any names for her?"

This had Sly stop to think for a bit.

He, for one, was never really good at names. That's why he had Carmelita name their first kids. Her reason why was because: "They looked like a James and Daniel."

"No, we haven't. Got any ideas, buddy?"

"Hmm. How about Lenna?"

Sly shook his head once again. "Sorry, that's Carmelita's sister's name."

"Macy?"

"Nah, that sounds too lacy."

"Brianna?"

"Too brand."

"Nicole?"

"Nah, that's too-...Wait. I like that. But it's not good enough to be her first name. Nicole can be her...middle name." Sly gave his friend a smile. "Thanks for the help, buddy. I guess we'll just have to keep thinking later."

The pink hippo shrugged his shoulder, "Not a problem. I'm glad I could help name my new niece, though. Nicole really does suit as a middle name."

Sly glanced over at the clock near the bed, reading 8:50am.

"Murray, can do you do me a favor and drive over to my house and help Bentley? Poor thing has been alone with the kids since seven. I'm gonna stay here with Carmelita until she wakes up."

"Of course. Anything to help out a friend. Plus, those little guys just LOVE me!"

Sly fished for his keys in his other shirt pocket, before tossing it over to his friend.

"Good luck, Sly."

The pink hippo waved goodbye as he left the room and the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bentley sat in the middle of the living room, tied tightly with curtains around his small body, preventing him from escaping. Two small foxcoons sat on either side of him, giggling at the turtle's unfortunate situation.

He sighed.

"Can you two PLEASE untie me?"

"No.", they answered simply.

The turtle groaned. These two are stubborn, something they got from their father (which made Bentley groan about.).

James and Daniel resembled each other greatly, hardly any differences to be noticed at first glance. They both have orange fur with a lighter shade of orange beneath their tails, chests, and muzzles. Each had a set of caramel brown eyes. They had no blue hair, but rather a large tuft of orange fur laid upon their heads.

And they were inseparable.

Being as close as they are, they were already coming up with plans to steal the small things. Like cookies, phones, or other small finger foods. Most of the time, they would get away with it. Except for stealing phones. Their mother told them that that was a big 'No No'.

Nonetheless, they are still great thieves...in their minds at least.

The three of them heard the door suddenly, only for the twins to smile in glee.

"Uncle Murray!"

* * *

 **Yes, I'm gonna end it right here. Please leave a review of what you think and thanks for reading! ^.^**


End file.
